Dark half of an Italian Boy
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Baised on the book THE DARK HALF by Stephen King. Feliciano is a writer who uses the pen name Ivan to write extreamly gory murder novels. He decides the "KILL OFF" Ivan one day but Ivan doesn't want to die...
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami-cat: **Ha ha FANFICTION TIME BITCHES!

**slasher360: **Shouldn't you be doing your assignments?

**Shinigami-cat: **Shouldn't you be sucking face with your boyfriend?

**slasher360: **HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! THAT WOULD MAKE ME GAY! (_I got nothing against gays just not comfortable when they flirt with me_).

**Shinigami-cat: **Says the boy who sucked face with another boy. *_evil laugh_*

**slasher360: ***_Hides under bed and cries_* I hate you! =(

**Shinigami-cat: **You're going to make me write the prologue by myself? YAY =D. To all chocoholics and Christians out there HAPPY EASTER

**SUMMARY:**

**Feliciano and his partner Ludwig were standing over a grave, shovels in hand. The tombstone said; **

**Ivan Braginski, **

**1991-2011**

**NOT A VERY NICE GUY**

**It was meant to be a joke a publicity stunt, because Feliciano had made up Ivan Braginski as a cover name for the surprisingly violent thrillers he wrote to earn a quick buck. He was finished with Ivan and decided to put him to rest. But Ivan Braginski didn't want to go- and he was a very violent man indeed… (Very, VERY loosely biased on the book **The Dark Half **by **Stephen King**. Enjoy, oh and if you have ever heard of **IT, Pet sematary, The Shining, Children of the Corn or The Dead Zone **you probably know what to expect.)**

**WARNING:**

**Expect cursed language, gore, mild torture (WELL I CALL IT MILD!), violence, lots of blood and I chucked in some mild yoai for all you fan girls out there. Human names used and multiple pairings. Rated M for future chapters =D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark half of an Italian boy.<strong>

**Prologue**

**The Varga's house**

Feliciano Vargas was and has always been an interesting child. He was loud liked talking to people and going places. He was gifted in writing and the arts. His older brother Lovino had always been a little jealous of his brother, took him for granted most of the time and occasionally hit him, but never with the intent to cause him severe harm. Sadly on this particular day Lovino took it a step too far andthought for sure hehad killed him.

They were quite young at the time. They were both eleven. They were playing soccer at the front of the house.

"Ve, kick me the ball big brother." Happily called Feli.

"Shut up basted." Lovino growled. It wasn't unusual for Lovino to be angry at Feli but today he was very pissed at him. Feliciano was blocking all of Lovino's attempts to score a goal. He hated it. "Okay this is the last time. If I can't get it in I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You're so mean Lovi!" said Feli.

Lovino ignored him and lined up the shot. He was either going to get the shot or hit his brother in the shins. Either way was fine by him. He took a few steps back and ran forward. Just as his foot made contact with the ball he was pulled into a hug by some one behind him. This made the ball fly with deadly accuracy towards his brother's face.

"Lovi is so cute!" Squealed Lovino's hug attacker.

"FUCKING TOMATO BASTED!" Roared Lovino.

"I'd rather you called me Antonio, or Toni my little Lovi." Cooed Antonio. Antonio's parents were good friends with Lovino and Feliciano's parents. He also lived a couple of houses away from them, so he often dropped by unexpectedly. He was friends with both of the brothers though Lovino would never admit it.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT YOU TOMATO BASTED!"

Antonio giggled as he shook his brown hair out of his eyes. "Your brother has such a fowl mouth Feli… Feli?" Antonio tightened his grip around Lovino a he looked at Feliciano. When Lovino saw Feliciano he gasped.

Feliciano was lying on his back; his body was shaking and convulsing violently, his eyes were rolling around in his head and looked like he was going to swallow his tongue.

Lovino and Antonio looked at him in horror. What had happened? How long had he been lying on the ground like that? Why was this happening?

"_FRATELLO!_" Cried Lovino.

Antonio immediately ran into Lovion's house to call an ambulance. While Lovino stood next to his brother, unable to help in anyway shape or form. All he could do was watch.

**Doctor's office at: **_**INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL**_

Romulus and Camilla Vargas were sitting in the doctor's office of Tino Väinämöinen. He was a kind man who felt deep sympathy for their situation. Their youngest son had just had a seizure after all. They had told him that their eldest was staying at a friend's place (Antonio's place of course). They had also told him that Lovino and Antonio had seen Feliciano having the seizure.

"I've got the results back from your son's tests." Tino said meekly. Romulus and Camilla held their breath. "It seems that he has a tumour growing in the frontal lobe of his brain." Camilla began to quietly sob. "The good thing is that it's not cancerous. I recommend that it's removed immediately or I guarantee that he will have another seizure. He will probably die."

"Anything." Wept Camilla. "Anything to save my _figilo._"

Romulus nodded in agreement.

"Surgery will begin at the earliest time tomorrow." Said Tino. "I promise."

**Operating theatre the next day.**

Tino was almost at the tumour. He had been operating for nearly five hours trying to get to it.

"Clamp and sponge." He said to a nurse.

Tino moved and prodded the delicate tissue away until he reached the tumour. Everyone in the theatre gasped. A sickly looking lavender eye was staring at them. It twitched and wiggled slightly, like it was trying to wink at them.

"Da'ts nasty" Said one of the nurses.

Tino smiled. "Let's just clean this out and close up."

**Later after Feliciano's surgery was over**

Tino was relaxing in his office and muttering to himself about Feliciano's surgery. "One eye, ten teeth, a nostril and a uvula." He shuddered.

The door opened and in walked one of the nurses that was helping him operate on Feliciano. His name was Berwald. He looks quite intimidating, never saying much or showing much emotion. Tino didn't care though, he still loved him even if he did scare the crap out of him sometimes (_That's right they are dating_).

"Y' 'kay?" Asked Berwald.

Tino shrugged. He had been better. "I'm good. I'm just a little surprised that it wasn't your usual run of the mill tumour. I didn't expect that at all."

"W'at was it exa'ly?" Asked Berwald.

"I'm not exactly sure of the medical name." Said Tino. "But I've heard of this before. It's actually quite a common thing. When twins are still in early stages of development one foetus can absorb the other."

"Like cann'balism?" Asked Berwald. Tino could see that he was quite serious about this. It kind of made his skin crawl a little.

"Um, I guess…" He said nervously. "But sometimes the foetus isn't full absorbed and they develop along with the other."

"Parasite."

"I guess you could call it that." Said Tino nervously laughing. "I'm just a little glad that we found it now. It could have been in his spine or his foot." He laughed nervously again as he felt Berwald's eyes burn through him.

"D'dn't he 'ave a twin brother?"

Tino gasped. That was right. Lovino could also have part of _thing_ inside him too. "I'll have to take tests on him to."

"Wha'ch gonna tell the parents?" Asked Berwald.

Tino buried his face into his hands. "I guess I'll tell them… since Lovino and Feliciano are twins, it's possible that he could also have a "_tumour"_ inside him."

"Won't tell da truth?"

Tino gulped. "I'm not sure that it's a good idea to tell his parent's that we just gave their son an abortion."

**Several weeks later**

Thankfully Lovino didn't have any anomalies popping up on his tests. So Tino was able to tell his parents that he was fine and that Feliciano was able to go home with a clean bill of health. The Vargas's were never told the truth about Feliciano's _"tumour"_.

**Fin Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>So what did YA think? COOL hu? Bow down at my awesomely sick and twisted mind. My AWESOMNESS PWN'S ALL HA HA HA.

**slasher360: **(…)

**Shinigami-cat: **WHAT?

**slasher360: **It wasn't exactly up to your usual twisted standard.

**Shinigami-cat: **NOT TWISTED ENOUGH? I'M JUST GETTING STARTED BITCH! YOU WANT TWISTED? I'LL MAKE THIS SHIT SO TWISTED THAT YOU"LL WISH IT WAS LIKE THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH! *_starts to angrily type away while swearing loudly_*

**slasher360: ***quietly runs away while Shinigami-cat is distracted*


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami-cat: **This one should be a little better than the prologue.

**slasher360:** _Should be?_

**Shinigami-cat: **YOU DOUBT THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME?

**slasher360: **… I come baring gifts? *_shuffles towards the door and drags in a box_*

**Shinigami-cat: ***_raises an eyebrow_* what is it?

**slasher360: **It's not a question of what, but who. *_Opens box and out pops Canada_*

**Canada: **Where am I?

**Shinigami-cat: **slasher360 you are the best. *_Hugs Canada_* He's like a puppy!

**Canada: **What's going on?

**slasher360: **Oh… by the way there are others…

**Shinigami-cat: **What do you mean _others_?

**slasher360:** *_opens door. Outside is pretty much every other character in Hetalia. _*

**Shinigami-cat: ***_hugs slasher360_*Have I mentioned how much I love you?

**slasher360: **LOL. Oi Who wants to read a fan fiction?

**Shinigami-cat: **OH CRAP I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER! REMEMBER FOLKS I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>It had been years since Feliciano had his surgery. All he had to remember it was a little scar near his hair line. He was now living with his boyfriend Ludwig. They had met in high school and after two years of touch and go they were a couple. Feliciano liked living with Ludwig; he took care of him, loved him and asked him to move in. Not surprisingly his brother Lovino hated the idea and threw a fit.<p>

**One year earlier**

"NO WAY" Lovino screeched. "THAT FUCKING POTATO BASTED HAS BRAINWASHED YOU!" He tried to lung forward but was caught in Antonio's arms.

"Lovi," Cooed Antonio. "You shouldn't be mean to Ludwig. Your brother loves him very much and would probably be upset if Ludwig killed you."

"YOU SAYING CAN'T FIGHT?"

"Please calm down fratello." Said Feliciano

Lovino continued to yell as Antonio carried him out of the room. "I guess we'll be leaving now." Antonio said with a smile on his face. "It's always nice to see you Feli same to you Ludwig." And on that note Antonio and Lovino were gone.

**Back to the present**

Today Feliciano was with Ludwig in a rather… unusual place. They were both in black tuxedo's and standing in a cemetery. They were standing on either side of a grave. The tombstone read:

Ivan Braginski,

1991-2011

NOT A VERY NICE GUY

The photographer quickly set up the camera. Feliciano stood there in the clod and watched the man work; he was a short Japanese man with short black hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Honda Kiku. He was sent to write an article about Feliciano Vargas, the man who wrote five books using the pen name Ivan Braginski.

Feliciano had kept the fact that he was Ivan Braginski a secret from everyone (except Ludwig, Matthew (his publisher) and the government or he wouldn't have gotten payed). It had been working out well for him; he was making money (so Ludwig didn't get upset with him about not a job), he was able to write things that he normally shudder at and he had a bit of fun doing it.

**Earlier that day**

Kiku was interviewing Feliciano at Ludwig's house. He had asked a variety of questions; from favourite colour to first pet. Then he asked the hard questions.

"Why did you decide to revile that you were Ivan?" Kiku asked.

"Ve, I've wanted to do it for ages." Feli chimed. "But every time I got around to it I thought of another story and started writing again!"

Ludwig entered the room carrying a tray with three cups of coffee. He sighed at what Feli had just said. "Thank god for Arthur Kirkland." Said Ludwig with relief in his voice. He gave Feli and Kiku a cup of coffee. "If he hadn't have threatened to go to the media about this I don't think Feli would have stopped."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Ve? Ludwig was worried about me? Why didn't you tell me? If you did I wouldn't have kept writing that scary stuff!"

Ludwig went a light shade of pink. "You looked so happy I just couldn't bring myself to stop you."

Feliciano squealed and hugged Ludwig's arm. He was so happy Ludwig cared for him. This made Ludwig's face burn an even brighter shade of red.

**Back in the cemetery**

Ludwig was getting frustrated by how long it was taking to take a couple of photos. Feliciano smiled and looked over at the tombstone. Ivan Braginski. He created that character when the light bulb in his head finally turned on; he wasn't good at writing anything that people wanted to read, he needed to create a someone that knew what people wanted to read and it had to be completely different from who he was.

That was how Ivan Braginski was born. Feliciano made the whole backstory to Ivan's life; born and raised in Russia, moved to America, physically abused by his abusive father and drunken mother, lived either at home or in juvie, when he was eighteen he killed his mother via poison and his father via strangulation, lived in jail for twenty years, during which time he began to write these novels staring Jonathan Berk, AKA _Jawbraker_. He was only snapped out of his thoughts by Ludwig gently nudging him with the end of the shovel.

"Ve!" Squeaked Feliciano.

"Could you move to the left just a little bit more please Feliciano-san?" Asked Kiku.

Feliciano moved to the left and smiled happily as Kiku took the picture.

**One week later at Ludwig's house**

Feliciano was in the kitchen making pasta for lunch. He happily whistled to himself as he cooked. Ludwig was sitting in the lounge room reading the newspaper. "Feli" He called. "They published the article."

"Ve, Really?" Asked Feliciano. He left the past to boil and went over to look at the article. "You look so handsome Ludwig."

The pictures chosen for the article were one of Feli and Ludwig next to Ivan's grave and the other was a picture of tem sitting down on a couch drinking coffee; Feli had a big smile on his face and had his head on Ludwig's shoulder, Ludwig had a cup of coffee in one hand and had wrapped the other around Feli's shoulder.

Ludwig's ears went a little pink. "It's a good picture…"

"Si, Lunch is almost ready."

"Pasta again?" Asked Ludwig with a slight frown.

"Si" Feli said happily. "And I made enough for dinner to."

Ludwig shook his head. He loved Feliciano more than anything, but even he had to draw the line at eating pasta for breakfast, lunch and dinner for six days in a row. It wasn't healthy.

"I'll cook tomorrow." Ludwig muttered to himself. "Do you want me to set the table Feli?"

"Si."

**A few months later **

Ludwig wasn't having an easy time getting to sleep. Feli was tossing and turning in his sleep. Ludwig eventually gave up trying to get to sleep and decided to read a book. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and picked up a book he was halfway through reading.

_Chicken feed_

_By_

_Ivan Braginski_

Ludwig shuddered every time he read that name. Ivan Braginski. He hated everything about him. He especially hated how Feliciano acted every time he finished writing a chapter of Ivan's books; he would be depressed and distant for days, often staying on the couch all day, hardly talking or moving. But even Ludwig had to admit that despite how much it sickened him Feli's other half Ivan was an extremely good writer. He flipped it open and started to read from halfway down the page.

_Jawbraker laughed as Sophie tried to apply pressure to Edward's arm in a vain attempt to stop him from bleeding out. Jawbraker sighed and pulled out his buck knife. It hardly ever left his person. He lent down near Sophie and whispered. _

"_Too late girly, he's as good as dead."_

_He pulled her off Edward and dragged her deeper into the woods. Sophie screamed and pleaded but her cries fell on deaf ears. He threw her against a tree causing her to cry out in pain. Jawbraker raised the knife in to the air at plunged it in to the bark of the tree. He stood back for a second to admire his work; the teen was shivering, tears rolled down her face and she was coated in the blood of her beloved Edward. Jawbraker had tortured her so badly he was worried that she might be too broken to realise that she was going to be in extreme pain shortly. But the look in her eyes made him sigh in relief. She was still with him. He grabbed her throat and pulled the knife out the tree. He pressed it against her skin and-_

"Ve, go away." Mumbled Feli.

Ludwig looked over at Feli; he was still tossing about, but he didn't say anything else. Ludwig went back to his book.

_He pressed it against her skin and slowly began to carve the skin off her chin. Sophie screamed, but it just encouraged him. He began to carve-_

"Ve!" Cried Feliciano. "No! Stop! Don't hurt him. Hurt me! Don't kill them. No it's you not…" Feliciano rolled onto his stomach and was silent once more.

Ludwig bit his lip. Should he wake him up? He seemed fine now... but if it happened again he would wake him up.

_He began to carve part of her cheek away. She screamed in agony. Jawbraker smiled at her sweetly…almost like how a child looks at a small puppy. _

"_If you're a good girl and scream a little louder…" He said. "I'll make the pain stop sooner."_

"NOOOO!" Screamed Feliciano.

Feliciano kicked Ludwig out of the bed. Ludwig sat on the floor for a few seconds trying to comprehend what just happened. Feli continued to scream his lungs out.

"HOW COULD YOU? NOT LUDWIG! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT! PER FAVORE, NON LUDWIG UCCIDETEMI! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and started shaking him. "Wake up."He said. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Feliciano's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Tears immediately began to stream down his face.

"Oh Ludwig." He buried his face into Ludwig's chest. "I… I thought he killed you. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He said that I didn't deserve to have anything I wanted. Then he cracked your head open with the pipe… And maggots were crawling out of the blood stains and-"

Ludwig cut him off. "It's okay Feliciano." He wrapped his arms around the small trembling brunet. "I'm here… who did you dream killed me?" Ludwig asked, mainly because he was curious as to who Feli thought killed him.

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano. His eyes were large and terrified. "Ivan." He whispered. "Ivan Braginski."

Ludwig patted Feli on the head. "It's okay Feli. He isn't real. He can't actually hurt me or anyone for that matter. You feel a little better now?"

Feliciano nodded and lied back down. He was still a little shaken so Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano until they both fell asleep.

**The Cemetery- Early in the morning**

Wang Yao slowly trudged slowly with his shovel in hand as he pastthe head stones that lined the sides of the pathway. It was too early for him to start working. He wanted to crawl back into his warm soft bed and sleep, not dig up new graves.

He could hear the crows cawing in the trees. It made him feel uneasy. That was the one thing (besides the early mornings) was the crows. It made him feel like he was in some kind of cheap zombie flick. But today the crows were over the far side of the cemetery near the highway _away_ from the trees.

"Someone must have tossed another dead animal in here aru" He said.

Yao was right. A dead dog had been tossed into the cemetery… Well it looked a little like a dog. It was either that or a very large cat.

Yao sat on a head stone and sighed. "Aru, it's too early for this."

He stood up and started back to his car, when he saw something that made him do a double take. One of the graves had a huge hole in it, there were hand prints in the freshly moved dirt and foot prints leading away to the fence.

Yao rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Must be more tired than I thought." He picked up a shovel and filled in the grave. He looked over at the grave and read the name _Ivan Braginski._ He shrugged and walked back to his car to get a bag to put the animal in. He never thought about the grave again.

Two days later a local truckerHeracles Karpusi was found bludgeoned to death at the side of the road. The police still haven't located his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>So what do you all think?

**slasher360: **That's more like it! Get back to your old violent, twisted, psyco side =D

**Italy:** *_hiding under my bed_*

**Canada: **That was different…

**Russia:** That was good, da. Will I be making a better appearance soon?

**Shinigami-cat:** HELLS YES RUSSIA!

**America: **What about me? I'm the hero, I wanna be in this too.

**Shinigami-cat:** … I'll think about it. Any way… PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I NEED ATTENTION OR I'LL EXPLODE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinigami-cat: ***_Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep_*

**slasher360: **HAY YOU DONE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER YET?

**Shinigami-cat:** *_spoken in demonic voice_* You come to my house at… one in the afternoon on a Saturday and expect me to be awake?

**slasher360: ***_whimpers and backs away_* Where's the Hetalia characters I summoned?

**Shinigami-cat:** You can use magic? Anyway I gave them to RiceBall to take care of for a while… Oh shit.

**slasher360: **…You left a bunch of anima characters… who are mostly guys… alone with the BIGGEST YAOI FANGIRL IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE? ARE YOU INSANE? *_runs over to RiceBalls house_*

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh shit… that was probably a mistake… Oh well. Have fun reading. Please review and comment. I take all criticisms. I DON"T OWN HETALIA!

**At Ludwig's house**

Feliciano was sitting on the couch with a pen and note pad in hand. He was taking his publishers advice and writing down any idea that came into his head. Most of it was about pasta, so needless to say it wasn't working. He began to nibble the end of his pen until he started to taste ink. He started gaging and wiping his tongue with the back of his hand.

Ludwig put down his newspaper and sighed. "Maybe you should take a break?"

"Ve." Feliciano nodded. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

"…It's nine o'clock in the morning?" Saying it more like a question then a statement.

"Then I have time for a siesta!" Feli almost skipped to the bed room. "Ludwig is going to take a siesta with me too, right?"

_DING DONG!_

Ludwig ignored Feliciano and went over to answer the door. Feliciano shrugged and sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from the front of the house.

"Where is he?" Said one voice, almost shouting it.

"Like, totally calm down Alfred. We're not meant to jump right down their throats. It's totally not cool. Like even if we are the police or you are totally right about this, which you so aren't."

"Feliks is right we're meant to be asking questions not jumping to conclusions!"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions" Said the voice that belonged to Alfred. "I know he did it, because a hero's gut is never wrong!"

"What is going on here?" asked a very confused and slightly angry Ludwig.

"We've like come to ask-"

He was cut off by Alfred "We're here to arrest Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano gasped. Arrest him? What had he done? Why would they arrest him? He was frightened.

"On what charges?" Asked Ludwig.

"Murder. To be specific the murder of one Hercules Karpusi."

There was silence for only a few seconds, but to Feliciano it felt like an eternity. Suddenly he heard Ludwig yell at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU COME HERE AND ACCUSE FELICIANO OF MURDER? DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF BESIDES THIS GUT FEELING OF YOURS?"

"Like totally calm down." Whimpered Feliks. "We aren't here to arrest anyone. We just need to like, ask Feliciano some questions. Maybe we should come back later Toris… Like, without Alfred."

"No way." Said Alfred. "We're here now and we need to arrest him."

Feliks and Alfred continued to argue while Toris talked to Ludwig. Eventually heard the voices move into the lounge room. There was silence. Feli wasn't sure what was happening. Ludwig opened the door to the bedroom. Feliciano was shaking like leaf. Ludwig tried to smile reassuringly but it wasn't really working.

"It's okay Feliciano… They just want to ask you some questions…"

Feliciano gulped and followed Ludwig into the lounge room. A tall blond man who was wearing glasses was arguing with a shorter blond… girl? No it was a man. A brunet man was trying to get their attention by snapping his fingers.

"Like why are you so pissy today?" Feliks asked Alfred.

Alfred pouted. "Because I know he did it and no one believes me."

"Please stop arguing." Toris pleaded. "He's here you know."

Alfred looked over at Feliciano. He was standing very close to Ludwig and seemed very scared. This only confirmed that he was guilty in Alfred's mind. A cruel smile stretched across his face. "Please sit down Feliciano."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig then moved to the chair. Alfred immediately started to verbally attack Feliciano.

"You know we found the truck?" He asked.

"Ve? What truck?"

"Playing dumb? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Like what are you doing?" Asked Feliks.

"Interrogating the murderer!"

"Ve! I haven't killed anyone!" Cried Feliciano. He was on the verge of tears.

"Lire!" Shouted Alfred. "We have your finger prints!"

"Actually…" Said Toris. "We only have one finger print. It isn't enough to arrest you Feliciano, but it I enough to make you a suspect… our only suspect."

"And by the power of elimination you being the only suspect we have concluded-"

"Like _HE _concluded." Said Feliks.

"_WE_ have concluded that you are the killer." Said Alfred.

"Not possible." Said Ludwig. "Even if you have a finger print how can you be sure that it is Feliciano's? It could be Lovino's print."

"Ve, my brother?" Asked Feliciano in shock. He knew Ludwig didn't like his brother very much and he definitely knew how Lovino felt about Ludwig. But he didn't think that Ludwig would try to pin a murder on him.

"But Ludwig" Said Feli. "Lovi is on a holiday with Antonio in Spain! I heard that Antonio is taking part in the running of the bulls this year. I hope he doesn't get trampled… So he couldn't have done it!"

Ludwig nodded. "That's right…"

"So it has to be you!" Said Alfred.

"No it couldn't have been me! I don't even know what day he was murdered."

Toris sighed. "Hercules we killed on Tuesday last week. At nine thirty."

Ludwig sighed. "Then Feliciano is innocent."

"What?" Asked Alfred.

"Ve, it's true!" Ludwig and I were at Roderich's house for dinner. It was nice to see Elizaveta again." Said Feli. "They are such nice people. We should have them around for dinner sometime."

"So like when did you like leave?" Asked Feliks.

"I think it was about eleven." Said Ludwig. "But you would have to check with Roderich about that."

"Oh, we will." Said Alfred. "Feliks, Toris let's go." Feliks and Toris followed Alfred to the front door. "Oh one more thing. Don't leave town."

Ludwig slammed the door behind them and went to check on Feliciano. He was still sitting on the couch. He sighed and sat next to him. "Are you ok Feli?"

"Why would they think I killed someone? I couldn't hurt someone even if I wanted to."

"I know Feli, I know. He's just an idiot."

"Ve? I thought he was American?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Same thing."

Feliciano shuffled towards Ludwig and held his arm. "I hate this."

"I hate it too" Said Ludwig. He kissed Feliciano's forehead.

"I wonder what happened to him." Said Feli.

**9:25 p.m. Last week. Tuesday night**

Hercules drummed on the steering wheel of his truck as he listened to the radio. He was driving back to his house after a day of delivering vodka to different bottle shops. As he was driving along the highway he noticed a man walking along the road. Hercules wasn't the kind of person who would pass someone walking along a highway without asking if they were okay, so he pulled up next to the man. He rolled down the window.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

The man shrugged and tugged on his scarf. "If you wouldn't mind, da."

"Hop in then." Said Hercules as he opened the door. The man thanked him and climbed into the truck. "So where are you heading?"

The man shrugged. "I'm going to the city. Visit some… old associates."

"Like a business meeting?"

The man chuckled a demonic laugh "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol… I guess it could be called that. I'd call it more of a _reminding them who I am_ kind of thing, da."

"Business been bad?"

The man began to laugh loudly. "It's actually been going very well. I've written many bestselling novels perhaps you've even heard of me, da?"

Hercules glanced at him then back at the road. "Can't say I recognise your face."

"I'm a little camera shy." Said the man. "I've never been on TV nor had my photo taken for a magazine, da."

"My name's Hercules Karpusi, and you?"

"I'm Ivan Braginski."

Hercules smiled. "Same name as that character that writer made up. What's his name…? Feliciano Vargas?"

Ivan's attitude quickly changed. "Feliciano didn't make that Ivan up. He is real."

Hercules shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me if he is real."

"Stop the truck." Whispered Ivan. "I'll walk the rest of the way."

"It's okay I can take you to the next truck st-"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO PULL OVER YOU PRICK!"

Hercules was a surprised at the man's sudden outburst so he pulled over to let Ivan out. As soon as the truck stopped Ivan grabbed the back of Hercules head and smashed his face repeatedly into the steering wheel until he was unconscious. Ivan let go and let Hercules slump over the steering wheel. He giggled like a little kid and undid their seatbelts. He dragged Hercules outside and put his body on the side of the road.

The blood from his broken nose was dripping down his face and onto the grass. Ivan checked his vitals to see if he was still alive. Good he was still breathing. Ivan went back to the truck to look for the steering column lock. It was heavy and covered in a thick green plastic. Ivan smiled. It wasn't as good as the lead pipe he would have liked to use, but it would get the job done in no time.

Hercules began to groan as he tried to sit up. Ivan smiled. That was good. It's easier to break knee caps if they are bent. Crack. Pop. Crunch. Scream. They were shattered. Ivan smiled and began to chant. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol"

He brought it down onto his rib cage. It sounded like was crushing crackers with his feet. Hercules gasped and tried to scream, but it sounded more like a cough. This just made Ivan laugh like a child. He bent down and pulled Hercules up by his hair.

"Do you care now?" Ivan whispered. "Do you care that I'm real now?" Ivan let go of Hercules hair and let him flop back onto the ground. He was still gasping for breath. ""

Ivan could see the terror in his eyes. It was time to end this. He stood over Hercules, one foot on each arm, holding him in place. He held the steering column lock like a golf club. He did some practice swings, always just stopping before he made contact with the jaw. He wanted to get as much fear out of him as possible. Finally Ivan raised the golf club into the air. He looked down into the Greek's eyes and smiled happily at him with the innocence of a child, but with the eyes of a blood thirsty monster. "Four!" called Ivan and he brought it down. He continued to swing until half his face was on the surrounding foliage.

Ivan licked the blood of his weapon as he walked back to the truck. He started the engine and drove away. He happily hummed a little nursery rhyme as he drove to the city. "What a good day." He said. "I killed a nice man who left me this truck! Now I only have four people left! I'm so excited."

It wasn't that hard to ditch the truck. (_Drive into a nearby national park and run over the gate of course._)

It wasn't that hard to get rid of the blood on his face or cloths. (_Wash them in a stream in the park at night and wait for it to dry._)

It wasn't hard to rent a cheap apartment either. (_Hercules paid for it with the money that he hid under the driver's seat._)

It wasn't that hard to find his next kill. (_The Yellow pages are very useful._)

It wasn't that hard for him to be patient. (_He wanted to make sure everyone suffered terribly and scream as they were thrown into the unforgiving hell fire._)

**Ivan Berginski's apartment one week after Hercules died.**

Ivan was sitting on his bed and watched the clock. It was nine p.m. Feliciano would beasleep by now. He thought. Unless that German was fucking him again. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. He was back where he was weeks and weeks ago. He was in Endsvill. Well to be more specific he was in the only house in Endsvill. It looked just like Ludwig's house, except everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. He was sitting on the couch and smiled at the coffee table. He had very fond memories of it from the last time he was there.

That was where he tortured Feliciano with images of those closest to his heart dying and he could do nothing to save them. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" he chanted. If he was here it meant Feliciano wasn't far behind him. This time he wanted to send him to hell and back, like he was going to do before. Sadly they were interrupted when a certain German woke Feliciano up. He wasn't going to let that happen this time.

"Ve?" Said a very confused voice from the hallway. "Where am I?"

Ivan smiled. He loved it when people were on time for their torture.

"Welcome back Feli." He said as he poked his head into the hallway.

Feliciano began to tremble. "No this isn't real." He whimpered. "Ludwig made it clear to me that you don't exist."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Chanted Ivan. "I think you'll find that I'm very real, da. If you don't believe me come a little closer."

Feliciano ran towards the door and tried to open it. It was dead bolted shut. Feli gulped. He could feel Ivan's hot breath on his neck. Ivan slowly wrapped his large hands around Feli's delicate neck. "If you're a good boy and scream a little…" He said. "I'll make the pain stop sooner. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol"

**Shinigami-cat: **Ha ha ha you all know what this means is going to happen in the next chapter fan girls! RAPE TIME! XD B.T.W I wonder what happened to slasher360 and the Hetalia characters?

**slasher360: ***_walks back into Shinigami-cats room followed by the Hetalia characters_*

**Shinigami-cat:** So how did it go?

**slasher360:** YOU ARE DEAD TO ME.

**Shinigami-cat:** Oh come on. Do you want to know what happens in my next chapter?

**slasher360: **Let's hear it.

**Shinigami-cat: **ITALY GET"S RAPED BY RUSSIA XD

**Russia:** Italy becomes one with mother Russia, da?

**Italy:** Germany save me! *_Italy glomps Germany _*

**slasher360: **Didn't you say you weren't going to do any Italy x Russia?

**Shinigami-cat: **I changed my mind. So please Review this and just going to say this now. I GOT EXAMS COMEING UP SO IT'LL TAKE A WHILE FOR ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Until next time peoples. Live fast die young and leave a big fat bloated corps!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinigami-cat: ***_laughing like a crazy person_* Time for my rape chapter.

**slasher360: **Why do you have to write a rape chapter?

**Shinigami-cat: **Two reasons slasher: I already put a warning in that there would be yaoi and secondly I thought it was heading in that general direction.

**slasher360: ***_face palm_* You are sick.

**Shinigami-cat:** *_pouting_* If you don't like it go take the Hetalia characters to Bondi for a beach holiday. Meanwhile Italy will be forced to become one with mother Russia.

**Russia:** Italy becomes one with mother Russia, da?

**Shinigami-cat:** That is correct Russia! Well technically I should call this my Kill and Rape chapter, because someone else dies. Guess who it is and Italy will send you pasta! Now sit back, relax make some popcorn or something and read on. Remember this is my first time writing this particular thing so please be nice to me… I DON'T OWN HITALIA.

**The only house in Endsvill**

Feliciano was trying desperately to get out of Ivan's Iron grip but it was no use he was too strong. Ivan was carryinghim bridal style up the creaking stairs into the bedroom. He placed the trembling man on the bed. Feliciano curled up into a ball, hands over his face. _This isn't happening._ He thought. _I'll wake up any second and Ludwig will be sleeping next to me and I'll be safe._

He felt something tug at his legs and roll him on to his back. He felt the crushing weight of Ivan on top of him. He was still trembling. _No no no, wake up, wake up, wake up._ Ivan pulled Feliciano's hands above his head. Feli shut his eyes and turned his head away. He could feel Ivan gently nipping his neck with painful love bites. Every time he planted one on Feli he tried to move away.

Eventually Ivan stopped and ripped of Feliciano's shirt and continued to assault his body with painful bites and harsh deep scratches. Feliciano began to whimper and gasp. He didn't want to scream. He knew it would only encourage him. Ivan stopped and sighed. Feli prayed that it was over but as soon as he felt Ivan pull off his pants he knew that Ivan was just getting started.

"So you aren't going to scream?" Asked Ivan. "You screamed beautifully last time." He bent down and bit down hard on Feliciano's cock near the head. Feli wasn't sure if the skin was broken but it sure felt like it. "Aaagh" He cried out in pain. Ivan bit down harder. "Stop it!" Screamed Feli. "It hurts!"

"It's meant to hurt, da." Said Ivan. "If it didn't hurt there would be no point." He bit down again. Feliciano's screams echoed around the bed room. "That's more like it."

Hot tears rolled down Feliciano's face. _Why can't I wake up? I don't want to be here. I want to be with Lud- _He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was flipped onto his stomach and cold metal touched his wrists. Hand cuffs. _Where the hell did he get hand cuffs from?_ Ivan dug his nails into Feli and ran them down the length of his back. Feli screamed again. He repeated this until Feli's back had turned horrible shades of pink and red.

Feli buried his face into the pillows. Trying his best not to scream. Ivan brushed the hair out of Feli's face and smiled. Feli was almost totally broken. He whispered lovingly into Feli's ear. "You've held out longer than I thought you would… but I'm not done with you yet. You haven't screamed enough." He could see tears starting to roll back down Feli's face. This just made him giggle. He jumped off Feli and looked under the bed. There was the one thing he was looking for. A steel pipe.

Feli trembled. He didn't know why Ivan had gotten off him but he knew it wasn't going to end well for him. He shivered when Ivan started to stroke his hip. Suddenly something very hard and very cold was jammed into his entrance. Feli screamed and instinctively whipped his head around. What he saw sent shock waves through his entire body. Ivan was thrusting a pipe into Feli at a rather rapid pace. _Where the hell did he get the pipe? _Feli started screaming again. He could feel himself getting ripped in half. He could also feel the blood starting to ooze out of him.

Eventually Ivan got board of fucking Feli with the pipe and replaced it with his own member. This made Feli scream even louder. Ivan was much larger than the pipe. Ivan grabbed Feliciano's hips and started to thrust in and out of him at an erratic pace, causing Feli to scream and beg in vain for him to stop. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" was the only response Feli got to his pleads. Eventually Ivan had reached his climax. He slowly pulled out of Feli and watched as blood and cum leaked out of the trembling man.

_Please let it be over. _Feli screamed in his mind. _No more please._ And Ivan would have been finished with him if it wasn't for an idea that had just popped into the sick Russians mind. Feli could feel something cold and sharp press into his back. "Now don't move, da" Warned Ivan. "If you make me screw this up I'll have to scribble over it and start again."

**Ludwig's house, very late at night, or very early in the morning**

Feliciano's eyes snapped open. His whole body was trembling. He reached over to hold onto Ludwig, but he wasn't there. "LUDWIG!" Shrieked Feli.

He could hear lots of German swears coming from the floor. "Why did you punch me in the eye?" He asked Feli.

Feliciano gasped. He didn't mean to hit him in his sleep. What if he gave him a black eye? "I'm so sorry Ludwig I didn't mean to Aaagh!" Feli's whole body hurt like crazy. Especially the area around his pelvis. He assumed he must have twisted something while he was sleeping.

"Feli are you okay?" Asked Ludwig. "I'm going to turn on the lights."

_CLICK. _

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig. His eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light. He could see Ludwig was holding a hand over his right eye and he was looking at Feli in absolute terror and disbelief. "_Oh mein Gott…_ What the hell happened to you?" He asked. "Where did all that blood come from?"

Feli looked down at the bed sheets and began to scream. They were covered in blood… Feliciano's blood. Feli threw off the covers and looked at his body. The sight even made Ludwig gasp. Bites, bruises, scratched, hickies and blood covered him from neck to just above his knees. Feli jumped up out of bed but immediately collapsed under his own weight. He began to quietly sob.

Ludwig cautiously moved over to Feliciano and sat down next to him. He patted Feli on the head. "What happened?" Feliciano shook his head and looked away from Ludwig. "Feli. Please tell me."

Feli looked up at Ludwig. Tears were still streaming down his face. "…my back" He whispered. "He wrote something on my back." He turned his back towards Ludwig. "What does it say?"

Ludwig gulped. "Are you sure Feliciano?" Feli nodded. "Okay… It says; _I will not say Ivan Berginski isn't real. _It just repeats that five more times."

Feli started cry again. "Why did he do this to me?" He cried. "What did I do to him?"

Ludwig held Feliciano close to him. "So Ivan is real." He said. "Did he torture you?"

Feli shook his head and whispered. "He raped me."

Ludwig tightened his grip around Feli. "…Let's get you cleaned up."

Ludwig picked up Feli and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Feli on the toilet while he turned on the water. While he was adjusting the temperature he would glance over at Feli. He was completely broken; his eyes were dead, his body was limp and was shacking uncontrollably. Ludwig reached over to put Feli in the bath, but as soon as he touched him Feli moved away. "Feli…" He said. "It's me Ludwig. I won't hurt you."

Feli looked into Ludwig's eyes and relaxed a little. Ludwig picked him up and put him in the bath. He gently rubbed a dampened wash cloth over Feli's wounds. To his horror (_or relief he hadn't quite decided which it was yet_) the cuts and bruises seemed to dissolve on contact with the water. By the time Ludwig was done Feliciano didn't even have a scar on his entire body, but Ludwig could still see in his eyes that he looked like he had been raped. "What the hell is going on?" Asked Ludwig.

"I don't know." Said Feli. "I just want it to stop."

**In the City, Main street 3p.m. the next day**

Francis Bonnefoy was a whore, and a damn good one at that. If you looked in any magazine or newspaper you would have probably seen him. He is the one hanging around those big shot A list celebrities, sport stars and occasionally CEOs if they were hot enough or had a large enough wallet to compensate for ugliness.

Today he was on his way to meet up with Arthur Kirkland. One of his newest and hottest clients to date. Short blond hair, a cute British accent and emerald green eyes to die for. Arthur was the CEO of company that made god knows what and was extremely, fabulously wealthy. Which made him all the more attractive (well that and Francis thought he was really good in bed XD).

When he got to Arthur's apartment he was surprised to find that the door was already unlocked but he shrugged it off and went inside. "Mon amour? I'm here. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

He walked up the corridor… then stopped. He could smell something in the air. It was faint but still there. He followed the smell into the lounge room stopped dead. His breath quickened and he felt like his heart was going to get ripped out of his chest. He saw everything there. He only looked at it for no more than a second but he could remember everything down to the last detail.

Two bottles of beer were on the coffee table, one empty, one half full. His knitting needles spread over the surface of the table and then Arthur… Oh god Arthur… he was tied to one of the lounge room chairs. He was naked. There was a red hole where the killer had cut off his dick and stuffed it in his mouth. There was plenty of room for it too, because the killer had cut out Arthur's tongue and tacked it to the wall using a knitting needle. Blood was still dripping down the wall. The killer had also hammered a newspaper article onto Arthur's chest. Francis recognised the photo of Feliciano and Ludwig. He remembered how pissed Arthur was after reading it. He had chucked a batch of scones into the fire. _Jésus-Christ. _Said a distant part of the French man. _This is just like an Ivan Braginski novel… It's like something Jawbraker would do._

A soft thump made him turn around. Standing behind was Ivan Braginski. He was still holding the razor he used to kill Arthur. "What might a pretty thing like you be doing in a place like this, da?" Ivan asked.

For the first time in his life, Francis Bonnefoy fainted.

After what seemed like hours Francis woke up. He was alone in the apartment. He crawled over to the door and locked it. Okay he locked himself in with a corps but considering what might have happened to him he was relatively happy about the situation. He leaned against a wall and grabbed his phone. He quickly phoned the police.

"Like this is 911. So what's your emergency?"

Francis took a deep breath. "I would like to report a murder."

**Shinigami-cat:** *_Caramell dancen_* So what did you think. I think I did really well =3

**Russia: **France didn't become one with mother Russia?

**Shinigami-cat: **I thought you had enough fun with Italy… plus you got to kill England. So sorry to all you England fans out there. DON'T HATE ME!

**Russia: **Didn't you say to _Chrissie Guenever_ that you would do some England X France?

**Shinigami-cat: **I changed my mind at the last second! I thought it would work better this way D=

**Russia: **Who dies next, da?

**Shinigami-cat: **Ha, ha I'm so evil I'm going to let the readers guess! So to all you out there I want you to give me a country, room and a weapon for Russia to kill them for example: America in the kitchen with the watermelon. Sounds simple? Good! Please read, review and except my challenge =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinigami-cat: ***_sadly sobbing in the corner_*

**Italy: **Ve? What's wrong Shinigami-cat?

**Shinigami-cat: **Oh Italy. I'm so… so depressed.

**Italy: **Ve! Why? You should be happy you're on your 5th chapter!

**Shinigami-cat: **I know but… I've run out of ideas.

**Italy: **Oh no! *_Runs out of room and comes back carrying horror movies_* Can you get inspiration now?

**Shinigami-cat:** So cute… Will you watch them with me? =3

**Italy: **(…)

**Shinigami-cat: **Germany can watch it too.

**Italy: ***_Smiles and skips out of room_* Germany! Come and watch scary movies with me and Shinigami-cat!

**Shinigami-cat: **He is too cute… Almost makes me regret putting him through hell in my last chapter… Almost… *_Evil smile_* Awesome he got _Wolf Creek. _Italy is so going to mess himself… Have fun reading. I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

**Ludwig's house one week after the 'incident'**

Ludwig was getting really worried about Feliciano. Ever since that really bizarre night Feli has cut himself off from the rest of the world. He wouldn't move from where he was sitting anywhere in the house, he wouldn't change his cloths or take a bath and he wouldn't even eat unless Ludwig was feeding him.

"I'm going to work now Feli." Said Ludwig. Feli didn't look at him. Ludwig tried to touch his shoulder but Feli just moved away. Ludwig sighed. "Please try to eat something today, for me Feli?" Feli crawled into a ball and whimpered. "I'm sorry Feli." Ludwig said. He looked back at Feli before he closed the door.

Feli hated being alone these days. He just didn't feel safe anymore. He wanted to stay with Ludwig but at the same he didn't want to be anywhere near him. He looked up at the clock. Was it really 2 o'clock already? Ludwig would be home in an hour. He always came back early on Monday. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Ludwig will be upset if I don't eat." He said to himself.

He walked over to the fridge, there was lots of food in there. Feli sighed picked up a beer and closed the door. He walked over to the sink. There was a knife soaking in a bowl of hot water (There was a dried food stain on it and Ludwig said it would be easier to clean if it soaked for a bit). Feli picked up the knife and sighed. _I hate this. _He thought. _I hate being afraid of everything. I hate it so much. I just want it all to end. _

"Feliciano, I'm home." Called Ludwig as he walked through the door. He expected Feliciano to be sitting on the couch where he had left him in the morning but he wasn't there. Ludwig assumed that Feli had gone to bed. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. What he saw made him jump; broken bottles littered the floor, the thick smell of alcohol filled the air and a thick red liquid was covering Feliciano. "FELICIANO!" Ludwig yelled as he ran over to Feli. "Oh god, please be alive." Ludwig touched Feli's face and his eyes snapped open.

"Ludwig…" He whispered.

"Yes Feli?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

"Don't talk, I need to get you to a hospital."

Feliciano sat up. "Ve, Why? I'm fine… A little drunk but I'm fine." He slurred.

"But what about the glass and this red stuff?"

"Oh that." Said Feli as he tried to get to his feet. "I wanted to drink that red wine stuff that Antonio gave us for Christmas but I broke it and now it's ruined. I'm sooooo sorry Ludi."

Ludwig sighed and picked Feliciano up and carried him into the bedroom. "I don't care about the wine. I'm just glad you didn't kill yourself." He put Feli on the bed and went over to the wardrobe to get a change of clothes for Feli, so he didn't walk around in wine soaked cloths for the whole day.

Feli shrugged and stretched out on the bed. "I was going to but after the second mouthful I realised that he probably wants me to die. Because I killed him he wants me to kill myself as a kind of revenge."

"You realized all this because you were drunk?" Asked Ludwig. "If that's the case you should get drunk more often." Ludwig put a change of clothes on the end of the bed. "You should change into these before you sleep it off." He looked over at Feliciano. He was already asleep, and with all his cloths on this time.

**Later that night**

Much to Ludwig's relief Feliciano was back to his old self again. Who says alcohol doesn't solve everything? Anyway they had just finished having dinner and had settled down in front of the TV. Feliciano happily sat in Ludwig's lap and sighed contently. He had missed being close to Ludwig. He also realized how silly it had been for him to be so freaked out… Okay he was still freaking out about all the evidence of sexual abuse on his body after he woke up but he didn't really care that much about it anymore.

_DING DONG!_

"Ve, who could that be?" Asked Feliciano.

"No idea." Said Ludwig.

Feliciano jumped off Ludwig and walked over to the door. As soon as he opened the door he almost jumped back in fright. It was Alfred. He wasn't wearing his police man's uniform like he was the first time he saw him. He was wearing a baggy T-shirt, jacket and baggy jeans. He had a six pack in one hand and was looking down at his feet. "W-wh- what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Alfred sighed and held up the six pack. "Look." He said. "I've been a huge jerk. I see that now. I just wanted to apologise… and I kind of need to talk to you about something really important."

Feliciano smiled and let Alfred inside. He walked Alfred into the lounge room. Ludwig gave Feliciano a questioning glare. Feli smiled. "He came to apologise Ludwig, and look he brought beer."

Ludwig took a deep breath and sighed. Feliciano was too kind hearted sometimes. "Well, you may as well sit down." He said to Alfred.

Alfred smiled weakly, nodded his head and sat down on the chair opposite the couch. Feliciano took the six pack out of Alfred's hands and gave it to Ludwig. He passed a beer to Alfred and Feliciano before getting one himself. There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes, but after a couple of drinks the conversation started flowing.

"So anyway." Said Alfred. "I just needed to tell you that I was totally wrong about you being the murderer."

"That's good." Said Ludwig.

Feliciano was beaming proudly. "Ve, I knew it wasn't me." He nuzzled Ludwig's arm. Ludwig's face went a little red and he patted Feli's head.

"I know…" Said Alfred. "We actually have evidence that suggests that it was actually the same person who killed Arthur Kirkland."

Feli and Ludwig jumped. "Arthur is dead?" Asked Feli.

"Oh that's right." Said Alfred. "He was the one that threatened to tell the world that you were Ivan wasn't he?"

Feli nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Very gruesome" Said Alfred. "The witness said that that it looked like something out of an Ivan Berginski novel. Then he swore that he actually saw Ivan before he passed out."

Feliciano jumped at the mention of that name. "Ve, that is impossible."

"Let's assume that Ivan is real for a moment." Said Ludwig. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with astonishment. He wasn't sure if Ludwig was being serious or not. "It would make sense if he killed Arthur… I think."

Alfred jumped up out of his chair. "Dude that totally makes sense!" He cried before he fell back down. "I can even link it to Hercules murder. Ivan wasn't really dead, so he crawled out of his grave and hitched a ride with Hercules and killed him to get his truck. Then he went and killed Arthur because he said he would tell the world that Feliciano was Ivan."

Alfred was beaming as he looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano. "But who will Ivan kill next," Said Feli. "is the real question."

Alfred's smile disappeared from his face. "Oh we've already got a clue to who is next. It was the other reason I came here tonight."

"Well who is it?" Asked Ludwig.

Alfred sighed. "We are pretty sure it's Feliciano."

Fear swept over Feli. Ludwig pulled Feli closer towards him. "What makes you say that?" Asked Ludwig.

"Well…" Said Alfred. "There was a newspaper article nailed to Arthur's chest. It was the one you were in. Talking about Ivan being your pen name for those murder/horror novels." Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with concerned eyes. "So anyway… We're going to have to put you under police protection until the murderer is caught okay?"

"How soon can it be done?" Asked Ludwig.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Said Alfred. "I can have my best men out here making sure that no one suspicious comes within a thousand miles of this house."

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano, who was squeezing his arm and looking up at him. "Anything to keep Feli safe."

**Early the next morning, in the city**

Matthew Williams heading back to his apartment after spending the night at his boyfriends place (_yes, it was Gilbert_). He was still a little tired and sore from the night before (_wonder what they were doing_…) and he wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, but he needed to get back to work. Being an editor was tough, and it had gotten tougher for him ever since Feliciano reviled that he was Ivan Berginski. He knew he wouldn't be getting too many best sellers from Feliciano anymore but he didn't really mind. Mainly because every one of the Ivan Berginski novels had sky rocketed in sales.

He casually opened the door and walked into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He filled to jug with water and waited for it to boil. He was about to get a coffee cup out of the cupboard when he noticed something strange. One of his knifes was missing from the knife block. As Matthew pondered about the disappearance of the knife he didn't notice the man how was slowly sneaking up behind him.

Matthew let out a yelp when he felt a crushing hand clutch his shoulder. When he tried to turn his head to see who had grabbed him he felt the cold sharp edge of a knife press against his neck. 

"Now you are going to do as I say, da." Said the man. Matthew breath quickened as the man lead him into the lounge room and pushed him onto the couch. Matt quickly jumped back up to face his attacker. His attacker was tall man with large hands, light almost white hair, violet childlike eyes, a scarf was wrapped around his neck and a knife… no _Matthew's missing _knife was dangerously close to his face. "Don't get up now, da." He gestured with the knife towards the couch. "Sit."

Matthew hesitated but did as he was told. "What do you want?" He asked.

The man picked up the phone. "Feliciano Varga." He said. "I want you to call him now."

Matthew gulped when the man gave him the phone, knife still in hand. "Why do you need to-"

He was cut off when the man slapped him, rather forcefully, in the face. "No more questions. This is between me, Ivan Berginski, and one Feliciano Varga."

Matthew looked up at Ivan in shock. _Oh my god, he's real! Ivan is real. _Ivan slapped Matthew in the face again.

"Dial his mother fucking number you whore." Hissed Ivan.

Tears slowly rolled down his face as the taste of blood filled his mouth. "I don't remember." He whimpered.

Ivan grabbed Matt's hair and pulled him up to his eyes. "Don't fuck around with me." He hissed. "I'm a very busy man and I don't need some stupid, cock sucking, ass hole fucking up my plans." Ivan was getting really pissed off, but it wasn't because he was angry, but because when you let someone as pretty as him get away with one lie it would lead to another.

Tears continued to stream down Matthews face. "Please I can't remember. It's written in my book." He cried. "It's on the coffee table right behind you."

Ivan let go of Matthew and he fell back onto the couch with a whimper. Ivan decided that it was perfectly possible that he had forgotten Feliciano's phone number, after all he had held a knife to his neck, and bitch slapped him twice and pulled his hair. He calmed down a bit and picked up the book on the table. He didn't have to look far to find the number. It was written under Berginski. Ivan gave the book and phone to Matthew and flashed him a childlike smile.

"Call him, please." He said. "If his boyfriend answers say it's Matthew Williams from the big city, ask for Feliciano and tell him to put it on speaker. I know your mouth hurts a lot, but just make sure that whoever answers it knows it's you. If you don't do this for me your face is going to end up like a Picasso portrait. You understand me right, da?"

"What do I say to him?"

"You'll find the right words sweetie." Cooed Ivan. Matthew nodded and dialled Feliciano's number. Ivan glared at Matthew. "Put it on speaker."

Matthew nodded and did as he was told. Ivan held his breath and counted how many seconds it would take for someone on the other end to answer the phone. The suspense was killing him.

**Shinigami-cat:** I'm so evil I'm going to leave you all hanging and waiting for the next chapter *_Evil laugh_* B.T.W When I was watching _Wolf Creek_ with Italy he actually did mess himself LOL

**Italy:** *_extremely embarrassed_* I'm so sorry Shinigami-cat.

**Shinigami-cat: **It's okay Italy… As long as Germany cleans it up I'm good with it… Now let's watch _SAW._

**Germany:** No way. I'm not cleaning up after Italy again. Go watch _Finding Nemo._

**Shinigami-cat: **NO WAY! NEMO ISN'T SCARY! Oh well… Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to get it done as quickly as possible. Please review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm so sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter. Blame it on exams, assignments and reading my reviews.

**slasher360:** That's what they all say.

**Shinigami-cat: ***_evil eyes_* Well where have you been?

**slasher360: **Watching anime, idiot.

**Shinigami-cat: **I'll accept that answer for now. If you will excuse me I'm going to continue reply to my epic feedback… I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

**Matthew's apartment**

Ivan was counting how many seconds it would take for someone to answer the phone. He gazed over at Matthew; his eyes were shut tight and his hands were clenched. Ivan looked back the knife in his hands. It was so shinny and clean. The phone was picked up. "Ve? Hello?"

A sick smile stretched across Ivan's face. "Feliciano!" Cried Matthew. "Thank goodness it's you. I- Aaaagh!"

Ivan cut deeply into Matthew's cheek. The blood trickled down Matthew's tear stained face. "Tell him to put it on speaker."

"PUT IT ON SPEAKER FELICIANO!" Screamed Matthew.

"Ve?" Asked Feli in alarm. "Who is that, Matthew?"

"JUST PUT IT ON SPEAKER!"

Ivan slashed Mathew's shirt, causing the trembling blond to scream again. "Ve, it's on speaker! What's happening?"

Matthew screamed again as blood sprayed his couch. "Tell him who you are and what's happening here." Hissed Ivan.

"What's going on?" Feliciano cried. "Who was that?"

"IT'S ME, MATTHEW!" He screeched. "IVAN IS HERE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!"

Ivan swept the knife through the kinked telephone cord. The line went dead. It was good. It couldn't have gone better for Ivan. The only thing that went remotely wrong was Matthew's constant screaming. People would be coming around soon, wondering what was making such a horrid noise. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hair and pulled his head back until he was facing the ceiling. Matthew was screaming again. Ivan pressed the blade against Matthew's neck and cut. The room fell silent.

The blood sprayed all over Ivan's face and he sighed. He wanted to keep the hot, sticky liquid on his face for as long as possible, but he knew it would only make him look suspicious. He wiped the blood off his face and took a slip of paper out of his pocket and looked at the names. There were four names on his list.

Arthur Kirkland. Matthew Williams. Honda Kiku. Feliciano Varga.

Arthur's name was already crossed out in blood. He moved over to Matthew, dipped his finger into his neck and crossed of the next name. Matthew Williams. He sucked the remaining blood off his fingers, and looked at the next name.

Honda Kiku. The basted who wrote the article. And the basted who took those pictures, especially the one of that bloody tombstone. He was going to get what was coming to him. Then he would pay another visit to good old Feliciano… He was surprised that Feli sounded so… sane? He thought he would have been in tears, afraid to move, speak, eat or even breathe. But it was better this way. This way he would be able to make Feliciano suffer even more.

Ivan put his list back into his pocket, waved goodbye to Matthew's lifeless corpse and left the apartment with a smile on his face. He had no time to linger, he was a busy man. And he had to take care of said business tonight.

**Ludwig's house**

Feliciano was trembling all over. He had just heard what was probably Matthew's last words; "_IVAN IS HERE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!"_ Ivan was in Matthew's apartment and if Ivan was there Matthew was probably going to die, if he wasn't already dead. Alfred was wrong, he wasn't the next target. Matthew was.

The door swung open and Ludwig walked in with the groceries. "I'm back Feli." He said. "Remember, you're under house protection as of one o'clock today."

"Ludwig… it wasn't me." Said Feli.

Ludwig dropped the bags in the kitchen and went into the hall and joined Feliciano. Feli was sitting on the floor, opposite the phone. Ludwig wasn't sure what was going on, but he sat down next to Feli and gave him a questioning look. "He wasn't after me." Said Feli. "I mean he might… eventually, but he killed Matthew."

Matthew. That name ringed a bell. Oh, right. He was Feliciano's editor, he came over once or twice to pick up some of Feliciano's work. "He's dead?" Asked Ludwig. "How do you know?"

Feliciano pointed to the phone. "He rang me." Said Feli. "Matthew rang me and I could hear Ivan in the background. He was hurting Matthew." Feliciano crawled over to the phone and began to dial away.

"Who are you calling?"

"Alfred."

Ludwig took the phone out of Feliciano's hands. "Feli." He said. "Think about this logically. Why would Ivan kill Matthew?"

Feli pouted and rocked back and forth on the floor as he thought. Ludwig had always thought that Feliciano looked absolutely adorable when he did this. It made him look like a child. Feliciano yelped and jumped up. "We have to warn Kiku."

"What? Why?" Ludwig had no idea what was going on.

"Think about it!" Exclaimed Feli. "Arthur Kirkland. The man who threatened to tell the world I was Ivan, dead. Matthew Williams my editor. He also knew that I was using the pen name Ivan, he's also dead. Honda Kiku. He wrote the article where I admitted that Ivan wasn't real. In other words he's going to kill Kiku."

Ludwig was dumbfounded. He didn't know that Feliciano could speak that long without saying ve. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… Well no… Maybe." Said Feliciano.

Ludwig sighed and stood back up. "Maybe you should just call Alfred and tell him what you heard."

Feliciano nodded and dialled Alfred's number. There was a few seconds before Alfred picked up. "Yo, Alfred speaking."

"It's me. Feliciano. There's a man in the city that will need your help. It has to do with what you were talking to me about last night. The man's name is Matthew Williams. He's, I mean he was my editor."

"Hang on a second." Said Alfred with a hint of shock in his voice. "What do you mean _was_ your editor?"

Feliciano hesitated. "He called me a few minutes ago. He was screaming and crying. There was another voice in the background. He told him to tell me what was going on and who was calling me. He said that Ivan was in his apartment and he was threatening to hurt him."

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig who was slowly turning white. Is he going to faint? Thought Feliciano. "What's Matthew's address?" Asked Alfred. Feliciano gave Alfred the address and hung up. He turned to Ludwig and buried his face into his shirt and cried. Ludwig held Feliciano tightly and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for them.

**Later that night in the city**

Kiku had just made it back to his hotel after a hard day's work at the office. All he wanted to do was to crawl into his bed and sleep. As he walked up the hallway he couldn't help but feel that he was being followed. He turned around but there was no one there. He shrugged and continued to walk down the hall.

As soon as he began to walk again he could feel a shiver race up his spine. He knew he was being followed, he had to be. Before he could turn around again he had been thrown against a wall. Kiku cried out in pain and looked up at his attacker. It was a tall man, a scarf was wrapped around his neck and … oh god, he was carrying a steel pipe.

The man raised the pipe above his head and brought it down. Fortunately Kiku managed to move out of the way but unfortunately for him he hadn't managed to get to his feet. So the man continued to bring the pipe down, trying to beat him to death. Eventually Kiku had crawled into a corner. Big mistake. As soon as he had nowhere to run Ivan smiled and brought the pipe down onto Kiku's ankle. Kiku screamed. Ivan laughed and hit Kiku in the shin.

He smiled sweetly as Kiku writhed around in pain. He continued to beat Kiku and in turn Kiku screamed. It wasn't long before someone poked their head out the door to see what was going on. A Hungarian woman with long brown hair looked out her door and almost screamed at the sight she saw; her friend and neighbour, Kiku, being beaten to death by a scary looking man. Ivan looked over at her, with his innocent child like smile. "You better call the cops." He said. "There's a murder taking place."

The woman gasped and ran back inside and locked her door. Ivan looked back at the bloodied Asian man and smiled. He picked him up and headed towards the stairs. "You ever wondered what it's like to fly, da." Kiku's eyes widened and he began to scream for help. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Chanted Ivan. He was standing at the top of the staircase. "Time to fly Kiku."

Ivan threw Kiku down the steps. Kiku's head made contact with the bottom step and he fell silent. Ivan practically skipped down the steps towards Kiku. He was dead. Ivan got out his list and crossed out Kiku's name in his blood. Ivan quickly shoved the list back into his pocket and walked into the ally at the back of the hotel. He silently hummed to himself as he walked away. He could already hear the angry police sirens off in the distance. He was happy. He would wait a couple of days before he made his next move.

**Shinigami-cat: **LoL in this review someone thinks I've been smoking something to come up with these ideas. XD I'm so happy. B.T.W I don't smoke anything while doing this stuff… I prefer to inject.

**slasher360:** … 0.o … You do what while you write fan fiction now?

**Shinigami-cat: **NOTHING! I DO NOTHING! YOU HEARD NOTHING! Please review my loyal readers. I will die without them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinigami-cat:** If you want to get out alive, hold on run for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on run for your life.

**England: **What are you singing?

**Shinigami-cat:** Get out alive by Three Days Grace.

**England: **(…)

**Shinigami-cat: **It's a good song. I was listening to it when I wrote Japan's death scene.

**Japan:** That was quite… an interesting piece of literature cat-san.

**Shinigami-cat:** I'll take that as a compliment. B.T.W you can just call me Shinigami-cat. Everyone else does. Also so sorry for killing you off.

**Japan: **Very well. It is okay… Shinigami-cat.

**Shinigami-cat: **Aw that was cute. Anyway hope you'll have fun reading and commenting =3 so sorry for the lateness… I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

**Ludwig's house one week after the death of Matthew and Kiku**

Alfred, Feliks and Toris had just finished setting up recording equipment in Ludwig's house. Ludwig and Feliciano watched them intently. Finally Alfred smiled in triumph. "And we are done! If anyone calls we'll be able to trace the call in a snap."

_Ring, ring._

Everyone looked at the phone, then to Feliciano. He gulped and picked up the phone. "H… hello?"

"_Oh it looks like I got the right number. It's good to hear you speak again."_

He knew who it was immediately. "What do you want?" Asked Feliciano.

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkol… Just wanted to tell you that I'm moving far away from the big city. I want to go somewhere that has lots of sunflowers. Don't you think that would be nice?"_

The way he talked made Feliciano blood bubble and boil in anger. "YOU FUCKING LIER!" Screamed Feli. Everyone in the room jumped. None of them, including Ludwighad never heard Feliciano swear like that. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"_Hey, that's not nice Feli. Did you think I was going to hurt you? No never. I was getting revenge for you! I knew I was the only one who could do it, because you are such a coward. But hey, it takes all kinds to spin this world. Why would I bother to get revenge for you if you wouldn't be alive to enjoy it, da?"_

Feli punched the wall so hard he made a dent. He could hardly control his anger. "Why are you doing this?" He hissed. "You think if you act like you're an escapee from some mental asylum that the police will be led astray and start looking in dead ends? You know whose Idea it was to get rid of you. It was mine."

"_No, no. You were just miss led. That fucker Kirkland knocked you for a loop. Then, that sad excuse for a publisher gave you some bad advice. You never would have done something so stupid on your own, that I know for sure."_

"That's a lie and you know it!" Feliciano's mind was racing. He knew what He was going to say soon. Soon he was going to say he wasn't Ivan at all. And he knew that the police would believe him, because Ivan was just that good at manipulating people.

"_Whatever. I won't bother you anymore Feli, but before I go let me give you some advice. Don't you start thinking that I'm Ivan Braginski now. That is a mistake I made. I had to go and kill four people before I got my head cleared… Maybe I'm as crazy as they said I was in that place… But I will never be sorry for what I did. When I was there in that place… Your books were the only things keeping me sane. I feel a lot better now. I guess you could call what I did therapy… Can't really see a future in it though."_

"Quit lying you fuck ugly son of a fucking whore." Growled Feli.

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol… Give my best regards to Ludwig would you? Take care of yourself now. I won't bother you ever again. You have a nice day now, da?"_

Feliciano threw the phone against the wall and screamed. He had never wanted to break something more in his life. Everything was so frustrating he just wanted to throw a tantrum, punch a wall, break some windows anything to relieve the stress he was feeling right at that second. "Feli are you okay?" Asked Ludwig.

Feliciano took some deep breaths before calming down. "Ve, I'm fine… I just need a drink." Feliciano walked off to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer and a very large mug. Feliciano emptied the bottles into the mug and skulled it in one breathe. He then leaned forward on the table and fell asleep.

"Is this like normal for him?" Asked Feliks.

Ludwig shook his head and sighed. "His brother is more likely to do this kind of thing."

Alfred shrugged. "He's just stressed and worn out from yelling at that guy. He should be fine after a good night sleep, and some powerful painkillers." Ludwig nodded in agreement and took the sleeping Italian to bed.

**A phone booth on the other side of the city.**

Ivan still had the phone pressed against his ear. A twisted smile on his face. Everything had gone better than he could have hoped for. Feliciano had screamed and yelled like a mad man and he was quite sure that the police had bought his little act. Pretend to be insane, say you aren't Ivan, make them think you came from the loony bin and just have fun playing the part.

Ivan hung up the phone and walked back to his crappy motel. He needed time to prepare for the final stage of his plan. "He won't forget me when I'm done with him." He whispered to himself. "No one will forget me."

When he was inside his room he walked over to the calendar and looked at the date. "So today is a Wednesday?" He thought for a second. When was the best time for the grand finally? "Maybe Saturday? Da, that sounds good."

Ivan got a pen and circled the Saturday of that week. Three days. Three days and it would all be over. Ivan's revenge, his plan would come to light in a shower of macabre, horror and blood. He giggled at the thought. It would be fun and so very painful, not for him mind you, but for Feliciano.

Ivan kicked off his shoes and jumped into bed. Soon he was asleep and visions of a crying, screaming, bloodied, Feliciano played in his mind. It was a wonderful dream.

**Police station Alfred's office, Saturday morning**

Alfred slowly rolled a marble across his desk. It had been several days since they had set up the recorder in Ludwig's house. They traced the call to a pay phone in the city and searched the area but turned up nothing. He even got Toris and Feliks to start looking for people who had escaped or were released from mental institutions but so far they also got nothing. It was frustrating.

Alfred couldn't help but feel that he was missing something important. He knew Feliciano wasn't the killer because there was an eyewitness at Kiku's and Alfred's murders and there was no way Feliciano could have driven to the city and back in less than twenty minutes, so he couldn't have killed Matthew and he also had an air tight alibi for Hercules death.

But he couldn't help but feel that Feliciano was still behind the murders even though he obviously wasn't. "My hero's intuition has never been this wrong before." He complained.

He quickly went through the file on Feliciano. Maybe he missed something important? An old medical record caught his eye. "So he had surgery when he was eleven." Sighed Alfred. "A brain tumour? Damn that sucks. Tino Va… How the hell do you say that? Anyway Tino was the surgeon who operated on him?"

Alfred picked up his phone and quickly rung Tino's number. He knew it was a long shot, a very long shot but he had a gut feeling that Tino could help him out. After about five seconds Tino answered the phone.

"_Hi who is it?"_

"Hi mister… Can I just call you Toni?"

"_Of course my last name is a little hard to pronounce."_

"Well I'm Alfred F. Jones I'm the chief of police and I'm currently looking into the murders of Heracles Karpusi, Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams and Honda Kiku. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"_Oh… Okay I don't know if I'll be of any use, but I'll do my best to help."_

"Thanks. So I want you to tell me everything you can about Feliciano Vargas. Every little detail helps. If you can remember."

"_You want to know about Feliciano? Sure I remember him it just so happens that I read some of those Ivan Braginski novels he wrote. He's very talented. Besides how could I forget someone that had such a… interesting operation?"_

"Interesting? How?"

"_Well… I guess since I'm retired it doesn't matter anymore. I know lots of people think that he had a brain tumour removed but the truth it was much stranger than that."_

"What was it? An alien?" Damn Alfred. Why did he always think Aliens?

"_Actually it was his brother."_

"But he already has a brother."

"_Well this brother was underdeveloped and was absorbed by the foetus that is now Feliciano. I was just glad that Lovino didn't have part of it inside him either."_

"When you say his brother what exactly do you mean?"

"_Well altogether we removed one eye, ten teeth, a nostril and a uvula from Feliciano's frontal lobe."_

"He had a what in his what now? Wouldn't he have died? Does he know it wasn't a tumour?"

"_No, Feliciano doesn't know that it was his other brother that was removed from his head. I didn't think that it was that important at the time and I really thought it might traumatise him if he knew."_

"…I see. So anything else I should know about him?"

"_Well that's all I really know about him sorry. I hope I helped with your investigation."_

"Thanks Tino. I'll call you up later if I have any more questions." Alfred hung up the phone and sighed. Instead of finding something useful he just found something trivial. Who gives a damn if Feliciano had an eye and some other random body part pulled out of his head.

He looked over Feli's file again and stoped at an address. It was an address to a summer house that Feliciano owned near the beach. Alfred read the address over and over again. It was close to the city, close to the cemetery and close to Ludwig's house. It seemed suspicious to say the least. It would take him a couple of hours to get there but whatever he wanted to have a look around there.

Feliks stuck his head into Alfred's office. "Like Toris and I are going to head over to Feli's for the night shift, which like totally sucks by the way. Why do we have to do that?"

"Because you have to." Said Alfred. He got up and grabbed his bomber jacket and walked past Feliks. "Now while you guys do that I'm going to check a lead I have."

**At Ludwig's house**

Feliciano was frustrated. All he wanted to do was go down to the shops, go to the movies, go to a restaurant, and just go outside in general. He hated being locked up inside. He couldn't even go outside to get the mail. Ludwig was always running about for him. Buying food, renting movies, getting the mail for him.

And why? It was all because of Ivan. Ivan. Ivan. Ivan fucking Braginski. The damn killer that was leading the police on a wild goose chase. Making them think that he was some loony from a mental house. Now he was under protection twenty four hours a day seven days a week.

At the moment Feliciano was looking out the window. The unmarked police car had slowly turned into the street and driven away. "Five minutes." Said Feliciano. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He quickly ran over to his bedroom and pulled out a large green jacket and a hat. He slipped them on and ran down to the kitchen. He quickly wrote a note for Ludwig, grabbed his phone and ran outside.

It wasn't like he was running away or anything. He just needed to get out of the house for a few hours. Ludwig would understand when he got home right? Besides Ludwig might not even find out. After all Feli planned to be back way before seven.

"Ve, where should I go first? Oh I'll go to the park." Feliciano whistled merrily to himself and happily skipped down the road. After all it's not like Ivan was right there in his street right? Right?

**In the car with Feliks and Toris**

"So like pick a colour already." Said Feliks impatiently. Toris had made the mistake of introducing Feliks to the chatter box game.

"Pink." Sighed Toris.

"P-I-N-K chose a number."

"Three."

"1, 2, 3 chose another number."

"Eight."

Feliks quickly lifted the flap and read the message. "You should totally take Feliks shopping and let him dress you up in anything he wants."

Toris rolled his eyes. "No way Feliks."

"Why not?"

Toris decided it would be best to ignore Feliks for now. He looked out the window and sighed. It was already seven. A car pulled into a driveway and out came Ludwig of course. His routine was like clockwork. Always on time for everything. Toris sighed and turned back to Feliks who was playing with the chatter box. It was going to be a long shift.

"Yo Toris! Snap out of it! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Feliks was waving his hands about.

"What is it?" Asked Toris with a sigh. It couldn't be anything too dramatic right? It was Feliks after all.

"I like totally heard something and saw something move into that alley way right there. We should like totally check it out."

Toris nodded and followed Feliks down the alley. Damn it was dark. Toris couldn't see anything in front of him, he couldn't even see Feliks. Maybe they should go back to the car. "Turn on your torch Feliks." Voiced Toris.

"Oh right might be a good-" Feliks gasped and collapsed. Toris quickly grabbed his own torch and turned it on. Feliks was on the ground. His neck had been sliced open. Before Toris could even move he felt something glide over his neck. It felt like fine hail over his skin. He fell to the ground. Blood was pumping out of the freshly made wound.

Ivan rubbed the razor blade clean on his scarf. Killing them had been too easy. No fun. But he was sure Feliciano would be even more fun.

**Inside Ludwig's house.**

Ludwig casually walked inside and could immediately tell that something was off. There was no cheerful Italian to greet him. Not even so much as a '_Ve_.'

"Feli?" He called. "Are you okay?" He quickly checked their bedroom in case he was having a siesta, but he wasn't there. He checked every other room then when he got to the kitchen he found a note.

_Dear Ludwig_

_I really sorry but I just had to get out of the house. Please don't be mad at me. I'll be home really soon I promise. In fact I'll probably be home before you, so I won't even need this note._

_Asta la pasta_

_Feliciano._

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Damn it Feli." He moaned. "Why did you have to do that?"

"So Feliciano isn't here?" Asked a bone chillingly cold voice. Ludwig turned around and was face to face with a razor blade. Ludwig looked up at the man holding the weapon. He was tall, spoke with a Russian accent, wore a long coat, scarf and had the innocent smiling face of a child. It was Ivan. "Oh well. I can always catch him later, da."

"Ivan Braginski?" Asked Ludwig in disbelief.

"In the flesh." Beamed Ivan. "Now we are going to go for a little drive okay? I want you to get your car keys and take us to that nice beach front house, da. Do you think you can handle that, or do I have to cut you to get my message across?"

Ludwig nodded. "I understand." Ivan smiled and slowly led Ludwig to the front of the house and into the car. Ludwig had no choice but to do what Ivan said. He turned the ignition and began the twenty minute drive.

Ivan was sitting next to him the whole way with the razor in his hands. Ready to stab some sense into Ludwig if he decided to pull a fast one on him. But he knew he wouldn't. So instead he preoccupied himself with thoughts about what he was going to do to Feliciano when he got his hands on him.

**Shinigami-cat:** Wow that was long. Oh well the grand finally is just around the corner people!

**Russia: **Does that mean the next chapter will be the last?

**Shinigami-cat: **… I guess so.

**slasher360: **When you've finished I'm sending the Hetalia characters back into the manga.

**Italy: **Ve? Germany what's a manga?

**Germany:** Speak to Japan about that Italy.

**Shinigami-cat:** So you all know the drill! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinigami-cat: **So this should be the last chapter. So sad.

**Prussia: **WHY THE HELL, AM I NOT IN THIS? I WOULD MAKE IT AWESOME!

**Shinigami-cat: **But there are so many characters already.

**Prussia: **But I would make it awesome.

**America: **Dude I'm in it. It's already awesome.

**England: **Shut up you wanka.

**Russia: **You're just upset I killed you, da.

**Shinigami-cat: **Everyone please shut up.

**slasher360: **Who want's pasta?

**Shinigami-cat: **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKERS… Sorry I'm all better now… I OWN NOTHING!

**In the park with Feliciano at 7:30**

Feliciano yawned as he woke up from his nap. He had fallen asleep under a tree in the park. He picked up his phone and decided to call Ludwig. After all he obviously didn't make it home before Ludwig did. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited foe Ludwig to pick up.

"Ludwig. I'm so sorry. You got my note right?" Feliciano waited for Ludwig to reply, but there was no response. "Please don't be mad at me I just needed to get out for a while." There was still no sound. "Ludwig?" Suddenly an all too familiar voice filled Feli's ear.

"_One, two Ivan's coming for you._

_Three, four better lock your door._

_Five, six grab your crucifix. _

_Seven, eight don't stay up late._

_Nine, ten never sleep again._

_Eleven, twelve… Well I can't think of anything that rhymes with twelve but you get the point, da?"_

Feliciano almost dropped the phone, but he held on tight. "How did you get Ludwig's phone?"

"_What no hello? Oh well if you must know Ludwig was kind enough to let me borrow it and in exchange I didn't slit his throat."_

"You have Ludwig? Let me speak to him now." Said Feliciano franticly.

"_You want to talk to him? But I wanted to talk to you some more, but I guess we can do that later. Okay here's Ludwig."_

"_**Feli? Are you okay?"**_

The sound of Ludwig's voice brought Feli to tears. He sounded so worried and scared. But Ludwig never got scared, not like this. "I'm okay Ludwig. Where are you? Did he hurt you? Please tell me you are okay."

"_**I'm fine Feli. He hasn't hurt me yet, but you need to call the police and…"**_

"_That's enough talking Ludwig. As you heard Ludwig is alive and well, but that can all change if you call the police. But we would like to invite you over. Hold on a second and I'll give you a clue." _There was the sound of something opening then a sea gull? And waves? _"Now do hurry Feli. When I get impatient I get stabby."_

Ivan hung up and Feliciano dropped the phone. Ludwig was with Ivan. Ivan would kill Ludwig if he didn't find them soon. Where could they have gone? He heard a sea gull and waves… The beach? The beach house! Feliciano ran to the street and jumped into the first taxi that stopped. "To the beach please."

**Outside the beach front house**

Alfred had finally gotten there after several hours of driving. It was what? 7:45? That was pretty good it only took him what? One hour to get there? He was surprised to see that there were lights on in the house. Maybe someone had broken in or something? Alfred decided to walk around the back of the house and brake into a window or something.

He quietly got into the backyard. So far so good. He looked at a window and smiled. He could easily fit through that one. He slowly shifted it open. Nearly there. Suddenly he felt… How should I put it? He basically felt his vital regions being crushed in to a fine paste. Alfred gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

He turned his head to see a tall man holding a watermelon above his head. "I don't like intruders, da." Stated the man before he slammed the melon down on Alfred's head. Knocking him out cold.

When Alfred came too there was an indescribable pain in between his legs and his head was throbbing like crazy. "Dude…" He groaned. "What happened?" The soft thump of boots on the ground made Alfred look up. Ludwig was standing next to him with a bag of ice in one hand.

"Looks like Ivan caught you." He said sadly. "I would have thought that you wouldn't let him." He gave Alfred the ice, who immediately placed it on his aching groin.

"It's not like I let him. He snuck up on me." Alfred slowly sat up and sighed.

"Oh is he awake now?" Asked Ivan who had just walked in. He glanced over at Ludwig and smiled. "Bring him into the kitchen. It shouldn't be too long before Feliciano gets here." Ludwig hooked his arms under Alfred's and slowly dragged him into the kitchen. When Alfred was leaning against the kitchen bench Ivan walked into the lounge room leaving Ludwig and Alfred alone.

Alfred glared at Ludwig. "How could you work with him? You're just as much to blame for the murders as him."

Ludwig growled. "Shut up. He abducted me about half an hour ago. I would never work with that bastard. Why would I?" Alfred frowned but kept his mouth shut. He didn't like where this was going. He knew this night was not going to end well.

**Outside the house.**

Feliciano had finally arrived. He paid the cab driver and prayed to god that Ludwig was still alive. As he approached the house his hands became sweaty and it didn't help that the lights were on. He opened the door and walked inside. Everything was quiet. He looked in the kitchen and cried out in joy.

"Ludwig!" He cried as he glomped the blond. "I thought you were dead." Ludwig held Feliciano tightly. He never wanted to let Feli go again. Suddenly Feliciano was pulled away by Ivan, who had a twisted smile on his face.

"So glad you could finally make it Feliciano." He cooed. He began to squeeze Feliciano's arm so hard tears began to fall down his face. Ludwig tried to pull Feli away from Ivan but pulled out a razor and held it to Feli's throat. "No, no, no Ludwig." He said. "Feliciano and I have something's to talk about. Alone. You can stay with Alfred for now."

Ludwig bit his lip and gave Feliciano a sympathetic look. Feliciano smiled weakly. "It's okay Ludwig… I'll be fine." Ivan smiled and pulled Feliciano up the stairs and into the first room that was open. It happened to be an empty study that Feli and Ludwig used sometimes if they needed to catch up on some work. Ivan pushed Feli across the room and locked the door.

Feliciano quickly got to his feet and backed into the desk. Ivan smiled at the terrified man and slowly approached him. His childish smile still on his face. He placed his hands on either side of Feli preventing him from escaping. He chuckled at the scared look on his face.

"Let's take off from where we started, da?"

"What are you talking about?" Feliciano whispered.

The Russian laughed darkly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" One of his hands brushed against Feliciano's neck. "I thought I carved my message very clearly into your back. Don't you ever learn?"

Feliciano's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "That was you?" Ivan nodded.

"I thought you needed to get a little sample of the grand finally." He cooed. His hands snaked up to the front of Feli's shirt. "Sorry we aren't in a bedroom, but the desk will do just as well right?" He ripped of Feliciano's shirt and attacked his chest with bites. Feli couldn't help himself. He opened his mouth and screamed.

**In the kitchen with Alfred and Ludwig**

"Shit man." Said Alfred. "Why the hell would you let Ivan take him?" Ludwig ignored Alfred and started to look in the cupboard under the sink. Ludwig went to the table carrying a box and placed it on the table before opening it and taking out a revolver. "You have a gun? What the hell? Why didn't you use it before?"

"I didn't have time." Said Ludwig. "And even if I did get to the gun I wouldn't have been able to load the bullets." Suddenly Feliciano's scream echoed through the house. Ludwig swore and ran up the stairs closely followed by Alfred.

Feliciano's screams were still ringing out. Ludwig kicked the locked door but it wouldn't budge. Alfred shoulder barged the door but it didn't work. They continued to do this, when suddenly Feli stopped screaming. "Shit." Said Alfred. "Shoot the lock."

He didn't have to tell Ludwig twice. He blew the lock right out of the door and ran inside. "Feli… _mine Gott._" There was blood everywhere; on the floor, on the roof, on the walls and the bodies. In the middle of the floor was Ivan; his face had been mashed to a pulp and he had deep stab wounds and cuts on his arms and legs. A bloodied water pipe and a razor were near the body.

Alfred looked around wide eyed. "Shit… Where is Feliciano?"

Ludwig looked in the only place he could have been hiding, under the desk. And there he was rocking back and forth with his knees pulled up to his chest. He only had one arm in the sleave of his now blood soaked shirt and his pants were barely hanging to his hips.

"Are you okay Feli?" Asked Ludwig. He didn't want to scare Feliciano even more then he already was. He expected Feli to cry, scream do something, anything. But he didn't expect Feli to laugh.

Feliciano's laughter resinated around the room. "He's dead!" Feli cried out between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. "I killed him! Praise me Ludwig! I killed him! I FUCKING KILLED HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**One month later at Belltops home for the criminally insane**

Ludwig sat with his head in his hands. It had been one month since Feliciano had killed Ivan. Things had never been the same since then. That was why he was at his brother's office now. "Has there been any improvement?" He asked hopefully.

Gilbert smiled at his brother. He admired his dedication to Feli but he didn't have good news. "I'm sorry West." He said. "But he's just gotten worse. He attacked a nurse so we had to put him in a strait jacket."

"A strait jacket…" Repeated Ludwig sadly.

Gilbert frowned. He didn't want to tell Ludwig about the other things that Feli had been doing but he would find out when he went to see him. "He also bit his tongue."

"He tried to suicide?"

"No… He only did that so he could write a message on the wall. Every time we try to clean it off he just screams and tries to attack us. He might be in a strait jacket but he can still kick and bite. And if we do clean it he just bites his tongue and writes it again."

"What does it say?" Ludwig asked, but he knew he dreaded the answer.

Gilbert stood up and walked towards the door. "You're going to see him anyway aren't you? You may as well see what it says for yourself."

After walking down the cold, white hallway for several minutes they came to Feliciano's room. The door was made of heavy, reinforced metal with a window placed at head height for doctors to look into every now and then. Gilbert slid the window open and let Ludwig look inside.

The sight made his heart break. Feliciano was sitting in a corner of the small padded room happily humming to himself only to stop and giggle every now and then, his hair was matted and messy and his eyes were hollow and empty. But when he read the writing on the wall he knew that Feliciano Vargas was lost forever.

**I've won, da.**

**The end**

**Shinigami-cat:** So sad my first fan fic is finished, but it's still exciting.

**slasher360: **I know… so I'm going to send the Hetalia characters back into the manga now.

**Shinigami-cat: **Later everyone. I love you all.

**Hetalia characters: **Bye Shinigami-cat.

**Shinigami-cat: ***sad face* Oh well it was nice to entertain you all please review this final chapter =3 THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.


End file.
